Of Potions and Emotions
by I am JOHNSHERLOCKED
Summary: One shot marauders era fanfic. Wolfstar (Sirius B. x Remus L.) Don't like, don't read. Every review gets a free imaginary kitten! This may develop into a longer story, depending on how it goes.


Sirius raked his fingers through his hair, purposely mussing it up because he knew it annoyed Remus. Smirking sideways at Remus, he reached for a pastry from the middle of the table. In between bites he asked James, "So, James, how's Quidditch going? You came in late last night. Did practice run over or were you with a certain... Miss Lily Evans?"

"Bugger off Sirius." James muttered, shoving his arm playfully. Remus smiled down at his coffee as the two continued to banter good-naturedly.

/

"Remus... Remus. Remus! Wake up Moony!"

Remus opened his eyes to find Sirius leaning over him, his shoulder length ebony hair tickling Remus' neck. Remus breathed in sharply, inhaling Sirius' scent of smoke and aftershave. "What do you want, Padfoot?" Remus grumbled, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily.

"You fell asleep at breakfast and I thought I should come and wake you up for afternoon classes. Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately."

Remus yawned. "Do you mean to tell me that I fell asleep at breakfast - on the Gryffindor table, in front of the whole school, no less - and you just left me here?!"

Sirius nodded sheepishly. "I would have carried you up to the dormitory, but you're so much taller than me and I thought it was best to leave you here to sleep." Remus was touched by Sirius' consideration. He didn't let it show though, lest his secret come out.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Padfoot," he grinned.

"Come on," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him to his feet, "We've got potions next."

/

Professor Slughorn heaved himself up off of his chair at the front of the classroom and addressed his sixth year potions class. "Today we shall be brewing a very dangerous, very interesting potion. It can cause irrational behaviour and obsessive infatuation. This potion..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Is called Amortentia."

"Crap." Remus muttered under his breath, as he shot a sidelong glance towards his potions partner - Sirius. The universe must have a really sick sense of humour. As Remus chopped roots and brewed ingredients, he was constantly aware of Sirius' arm brushing his, and Sirius leaning over him to read from their textbook, because _of course_ he forgot to bring his own.

The time to test the potions grew nearer. Professor Slughorn wandered amongst the students, praising some potions and disregarding others. By the time he returned to the front of the classroom, Remus was having heart palpitations. _What was he going to smell? What would Sirius?_ "Okay students, when you are ready you may smell your potions. Ensure you don't drink even the smallest drop, because that could get messy."

All around the room, students were leaning over their cauldrons and inhaling the chameleonic aroma. Remus nodded to their potion. "You first," he said. Sirius closed his eyes and leant over their potion and inhaled deeply.

In a low, soft voice, Sirius breathed, " I can smell... Chocolate... Fresh parchment... Pumpkin pie... And dog biscuits." The last part was spoken softer then the rest, barely audible to Remus' ears.

In spite of himself, Remus laughed. "Dog biscuits." He chuckled quietly to himself.

"All right, all right Moony, it's your turn."

Remus leant over the cauldron and allowed the aroma to fill his lungs and warm his heart. He could smell the nicest chocolates from Honeydukes, parchment, smoke, and... wet dog. Remus' face paled. "Well Moony, what do you smell?" Sirius asked. Without a word, Remus turned and ran out of the dungeon, heedless to Sirius' cries, his heart hammering in his chest.

/

Sirius rounded the top of the stairs of the Astronomy tower. "Remus," he called, "Are you up here?" He saw Remus standing with his back to him, staring out across the Black Lake. Sirius crossed the room until he was standing so close behind Remus that the other boy could feel his breath on his neck. "Moony," he began softly, "I know I can't make you tell me what you smelt in the Amortentia, but I can tell you what mine meant. Remus I smelt you. I smelt the chocolaty aura that follows you around. I smelt the fresh parchment you use - let's be real, you're the only one of us who actually studies." Remus remained unmoving, but his heart was racing at a thousand miles and hour. Sirius reached out and took Remus' hand, lacing their fingers together. "Remus, I-I am in love with you." Remus turned around to face Sirius, tears in his eyes.

"Sirius, everything I smelt in that potion reminds me of you, has memories attached to you. I was so afraid that you, the great Sirius Black who could have your pick from any of the girls constantly vying for your affection, would want to be with me, a pathetic werewolf. I was afraid to tell you how I feel because I didn't want to lose your friendship Sirius, because right now, that's the main thing that is keeping me going."

"You will never lose me, Moony," Sirius whispered, as he leaned closer, "Not ever."

The next thing Remus knew, Sirius' lips were on his, hot passionate and demanding. _Just like Sirius,_ Remus thought. Remus wound his hands in Sirius' inexplicably soft hair. Kissing Sirius sent shivers down Remus' spine in the best possible way. Eventually, they had to pull apart to breathe. Remus looked into Sirius' soft grey eyes. "So, dog biscuits, huh?" With a low growl, Sirius kissed Remus deeply, pinning him up against a wall. Remus felt himself go weak in the knees, and a low moan escaped his lips as he ran his fingers across Sirius' back, allowing himself to get completely lost in the moment.

They kissed slowly, for they had all the time in the world.

Fin.

 **AN: So I've never written one of these before, and I'd love some feedback. I'm fairly new at the whole what-are-they-thinking/doing-during-the-kiss thing, so tell me what you think!**

 **Every review makes this one step closer to a longer story!**


End file.
